Costs of Betrayal
by the Mirage Prismatic
Summary: The life of caravanners is always hard but what happens when a caravanner's heart is tainted by the desperation to save themselves? Not even a Selkie would commit such a horrendous crime as leave someone behind in the miasma...ClavatxLilty


First CC fic. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own the video game but not the right to its production or market-values.

I have gotten several reviews and made small changes according to them. :)

* * *

_Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles_

* * *

Characters:

Alfitaria Caravan Leader-Sol Racht, Lilty male

Alfitaria Caravanner-Alfitarian armoured Lilty male- Des Saseg

Short Hair Clavat female-Sera

Elder of Recoraa-Roland, elderly Clavat male

Medic-Rilanga, young Yuke female, unique elegance

Recoraan Lilty male-Regar Nance

Recoraan Selkie female-Momo Phiy (young child)

Male Clavat-Thompson (only mentioned)

* * *

_Costs of Betrayal_

* * *

The village of Recoraa could be found on the Kutelima Peninsula on any map, overlooking the Endless Ocean. The Peninsula was a large mountainous one and sloped upwards as one journeyed south. As a result, the village of Recoraa was situated on two cliffs at the south tip of the land. The main village was on the lower cliff and behind the crystal on the beaten path running past the elder's residence were little statues leading to the higher cliff.

The Medical Lodge, bathhouse, armoury and school were located up here on the Dest cliff top along with four more homes. A curving hill swooped down to the ocean and the distant shoreline. The glimmering crystal on the beach could be seen from here even being tucked away into the rock that made up its pedestal.

The Medical lodge was poised on the cliff edge.

In the medical lodge's lounge area, where non-patients waited, a Lilty clad in a countryman's clothes of light cloth and a sunhat was engaged in a heated but low conversation with another Lilty. This one looked younger and lacked the full body armour of Alfitarian Lilties being dressed in mythril mail and cloth instead. Both blocked the doorway; it looked as if the country Lilty was attempting to leave but the younger one was distracting him.

"I don't see why we have to leave her here by herself!"

"Your talk is one of fools, Des! You have a duty to the caravan and our home city of Alfitaria. Our loyalty to the city is lifelong, your responsibility to this girl is not. Besides, she is in a village of Clavatian origin and there are several Clavatian families. She is not alone,"

"Uncle, they can't begin to understand her here! And if your loyalty to the City is lifelong why are you here instead of at the King's side?"

The older Lilty flinched, narrowing his eyes as Des stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Of what subject do you debate over?"

The two Lilities looked up as a new Lilty walked through the main doors of the lodge, glancing at them with his broad helm tucked under his arm.

"Sir! Sol Racht, the disagreement we have is nothing of consequence," the older Lilty hastened to reassure their leader, looking slightly panicked at the sight of him. "Des Saseg was simply voicing-"

"Sir, can't I stay here to help Sera?" the young one interrupted, shoving past his apparent uncle. "She needs someone at least a little familiar around."

Sol Racht looked at both fellow Lilities gravelly, making them pause and study the unremarkable floorboards. "Retire to the guest lounge," he directed. "I will go visit her."

Both Lilities nodded, disappearing inside as the caravan leader marched up the stairs. The stairs emerged onto the mezzanine floor of the building and had a long hallway disappearing further inside the structure. There was a balcony off to either side of the lodge, looking down into the main entryway and hall. As Sol Racht reached the top step, he was approached by a young Yuke.

She wore a purple robe with long sleeves and lighter patterns adorning it with an elegantly rounded gold helm with two sets of spiraling patterns along each side. She moved with a certain grace and wore a belt of magite rings around her waist and was pushing a cart of both full and empty dishes.

"Rilanga," Sol Racht bowed to her in polite greeting. "How does this day find you?"

"Well, thank you for your concern," she replied in chiming bell tones as she nodded to him. "I suspect you wish to see the young Clavatian female, Sera?"

"Yes, how is she?"

"We Yukes on the Kutelima Peninsula keep records of every resident under our and the elders care." Rilanga explained proudly. "Sera has a very brief medical history but she has a strong body and mind. She will make a speedy recovery and seems to listen to the advice of medics unlike most head-strong folks like herself. Nevertheless, if you wish to see here you must promise not to upset her too much."

"Of course," Sol Racht nodded his compliance as the young Yuke Healer glided down the back corridor just as a loud bell sounded.

"I'm coming, I'm coming..."

It was Sol Racht's opinion that Rilanga was nice but odd, as all Yukes were. She was a good ally to have though.

"Oh and Elder Roland is visiting," Rilanga backed up, sticking her head around the corner just as Sol Racht began to head for the left mezzanine. "Please try to limit her visitors to one for an extended amount of time."

"Of course,"

The bell rang again and Rilanga turned her head sharply to the noise. "For the Lady's sake! I'm coming, impatient one!" She went clattering down the corridor muttering under her breath as Sol Racht chuckled to himself and approached the fourth door on the left mezzanine.

He knocked quietly and waited.

* * *

"Sera," Roland looked kindly down at the defiant young Clavat who had wrestled with the miasma and death and won. She gazed up at him with a burning fervor as if challenging the village elder. She looked sickly, her skin pale and her hair tousled and unkept but her eyes told them otherwise. The noonlight streamed through the open window of the sick house. Her room was turned towards the ocean.

"Chief," Sera rasped but there was strength in her voice. "I thank you for allowing me to stay in your village." She noted the knock and the door slowly creaking open and waited impatiently for the newcomer.

"Do not thank me. Thank Recoraa's caravan master for bringing you here. And thank Sol Racht for answering your note with such haste." the Clavat elder waved the armoured Lility forward and she was surprised to see a face instead of a helmet. The rest of the armour was still there though.

"Sol?" she croaked, squinted up at the hardened brown eyes.

He chuckled warmly. "Indeed. You remain strong even in sickness, young maiden."

"I told you to stop calling me that," she objected raspily. "I am not helpless!"

"I should think not," Sol Racht denoted with a faint smile.

"Good. Tell me what happened to my caravan." Sol Racht looked hesitant and her reddened eyes narrowed. "Sol. I have to know,"

"..." he sighed, turning to Roland. "If I may be so bold, could you give us a moment?"

"Of course," the Clavat elder shuffled out. Once the door had clicked shut, Sol took the discarded stool by the wall and pulled it up by Sera's head.

"First off there was both miracle and tragedy," he began slowly. "Which should be first?"

"Tragedy."

Sol sighed at her reply but other than that did not seem surprised. "My apologies but I don't know how to soften my words; I must be blunt. As you requested we went after your caravan to ensure their safe return. As you feared, they ventured onto River Belle's Path. The Crab guard was defeated when we arrived, the myrrh was gone and the waterfall had been breached. In your absence, Thompson took leadership and lead them into Coral Canyon behind the waterfall,"

Sera's eyes widened as she sat up on her elbows. "The fool! It takes a special strength to traverse Coral Canyon! There is so much water to navigate and aquatic monsters! There are only small myrrh trees there, ones we didn't need and-"

"Peace, Sera," Sol soothed, pushing the distraught Clavatian against the sheets. "Rilanga will be upset if you are."

"Tell me everyone made it out," she pleaded. Sol Racht bowed his head.

"They fled to the road on the other side of Coral Canyon. The chalice had been filled but one perished in the exploration of the Canyon. I'm sorry." he paused to see her reaction to this devastating news and heard a low tear-filled curse.

"Who?"

"...the Clavat Sasha,"

Another colorful swear word came from Sera as she turned on her side. "Damn, Thompson! The fool...I should've been there. I would have never put the caravan in such a dangerous position..."

"Do not blame yourself."

"Thompson took the Chalice and walked on without me. And on the road! I nearly died in the miasma and now the fool gets one of them killed!"

"Sera, peace." Sol Racht intoned. "Damning Thompson will bring you nothing,"

Sera looked stony-faced but the faint trickle of tears told a different story as she rolled to face him again. "There were five in the caravan without me,"

"Yes. Now for the miracle. The caravan was overturned close to the road when we found them. We assisted in beating back the monsters. The chalice was full and three of my men hastened to Snowpoint with them while myself and another brought you here. The mailmoogle brought us the good tidings not several hours before you woke up,"

"Then the village..."

"Survives. A few...were lost but the village survives. But I must point out that your request to help your caravan saved your village. Had you not sent the mailmoogle, they no doubt would have been slaughtered by the monsters that approached from the Canyons. We had intended to head home through the miasma stream when the moggle brought us your request. Recoraa's caravan was headed home as well. Once we had given our blessings to the fallen caravanners, we agreed that Snowpoint's caravan would make haste back to Snowpoint with their Chalice. I and one of my men came back here. Our caravan will return to the city without us and come back for us next year,"

"I apologize for keeping you from your family."

"They will understand. But as a leader of a caravan same as you, I had to deliver the news in person. Now, why don't you get some sleep?"

Sera gave him a look that looked strange made with reddened eyes and pale skin. The site induced a chuckle from the veteran caravanner. "Sol. I don't wanna sleep,"

"No buts, young lass," he chided as he stood. "You need to regain your strength. We'll send word to your village of your safe arrival here. Would you like to go back?"

"No. I'm fine. I can't face them like this." she muttered, turning over to face to the sea. Sol frowned. Perhaps Des Saseg was right. She did need some form of familiarity.

"Sera."

"Yes?"

"Would you like company?"

"I don't need a baby-sitter," she muttered.

"Do you remember Des Saseg?"

"Des's here?" she looked up suspiciously. "I met him in Alfitaria three years ago, when I first journeyed with the caravan,"

"He's in the caravan now. He wants to see you,"

"Des?" she muttered again, brow furrowing. "Sure, sure,"

"Then I will call for him," Sol Racht assured her, ducking out of the room.

* * *

When he arrived in the guest lounge, Des Saseg and his uncle were in heated shouting match.

"I'm beginning to believe you have feelings for this Clavat!"

"She's a friend and she saved my rear in the Daemon's Court not three years past!" Des bellowed, eyes blazing with anger. "I owe her a debt!'

"Your debt is repaid!"

"To the caravan, not her!" The butt of Des's spear thudded on the floor. "Damn, why do you treat me as if I am still a child? You're the one who betrayed the king!"

His uncle's eyes widened at the accusation as his face turned red. "Do not accuse-"

"Gentlemen," Sol Racht interrupted. Both Lilty's heads jerked up, surprised to see him standing inside the doorway. "Des Saseg, Sera wishes to see you. You may do so now, if that is your wish,"

Des's face broke into a smile as his uncle opened his mouth to protest.

"Regar Nance, a word? Des, leave us," Sol Racht stepped to the side as Des nodded, gathering his dropped travel kit and other things. Saluting to the caravan captain, he was soon gone and Sol Racht watched the door swing shut. "Regar Nance, it has been a long time since we traveled together."

"Indeed," he nodded stiffly.

"It insults Des to treat him as you do. He has been a contributing member of our caravan for two years now and he is well into his fourth year as a carvanner. He is a magnificent fighter and a wonder to watch. As you once were," The words he spoke belonged to another Sol Racht as his tone turned icy. Regar bowed his head. "I feel Sera's pain as what Thompson did to her you nearly did to us. I am shocked to see you here, alive and well,"

"I have a right to live here!"

"But not to live a lie!" Sol snapped. "Not in the eyes of anyone, not even your relations!"

Regar's eyes widened. "It was you!" Sol nodded. "You told him!"

"You don't have a right to live a lie, Regar Nance. And I will cast aside your good name here unless you return to Alfitaria with us once the caravan returns."

Regar Nance looked fearful. The outer door banged open and soft chiding and apologies could be heard, In the silence, someone knocked on the lounge door. Sol gave Regar a warning glance and opened it.

"Momo Phiy," he smiled down at the young Selkie girl as she bounced on her toes. She had lavender hair with yellow flowers in it and wore a short blue skirt with a white shirt, going barefoot with anklets.

"Hi, Sol!" she chimed. "The Caravan Master says your caravan sent note forwa'. Our crystal will shine once more with the coming of the my-ree and he offers to take you to meet dem at the miasma stream,"

Sol smiled. "That would be perfect, Momo. When should we leave?"

"An hour. Meet 'im at the crystal!"

"Of course. Thank you,"

"No problem!" she skipped off, humming a Selkic song to herself. Sol turned to Regar.

"It looks as if you'll have that trial sooner than I could have hoped," he smiled grimly. "What will it be?"

* * *

"Sera!" Des smiled as he opened the door of her room. The dark haired Clavatian female nodded to him as he shuffled inside. "How are you feeling? I heard about the miasma incident,"

"Did you see Thompson?" she growled.

"Yeah, but I didn't realize I was suppose to get revenge for you," he apologized.

Sera laughed. "It's okay. So, you were picked for the caravan just like you said you would be."

"They needed a new caravanner," he said modestly. "They took two and I needed a way back to Recoraa. My mother and father live here you know,"

"Why were you in Alfitaria?"

"I was severely injured in Tida," he explained. "I told the caravan to leave me in Alfitaria. That is where my cousins live and I stayed to get training in the citadel for two years or so. This is my second year with the Alfitaria caravan, 4th on the road,"

"Are you going to rejoin Recoraa's caravan then?"

"I'll have to talk to Roland but maybe. Are you staying?"

Sera smiled bitterly. "Might as well,"

Des frowned. "Not that I'm upset but-" A thunderous crash from downstairs followed by a clash of metal weapons and the roar of two battling warriors interrupted his words. Des shot to his feet, sending the stool crashing to the floor.

"Des!" Sera sat up as the young Liltian warrior barreled through the door without another word, hurtling down the stairs. "Des, wait! What's going on?"

There was a symphony of crashes, the clash of metal and roars. She saw a Yuke rush by the door and Rilanga's purple robe flashing in the air. A chant began as runes shone.

"Des Saseg, Sol Racht! Step back! Regar Nance, your crimes are revealed! Stop him!" There was a hum of magek and a chime as a spell was unleashed followed by a thud and another crash. Wood splintered and glass shattered as someone cried out.

"Rilanga!" Sol Racht's voice was of horror and rage as Des's own howl could be heard followed by the pounding of his feet. It was so frustrating to listen to the sounds of battle but not see it.

Another splintering of wood followed then there was a sickening squelch and a gasp. Screams and yells and a child's tears filled the silence as glass shattered. Something hit the floor and there was a long pause. Sera waited, biting her lip so hard that blood trickled down her face.

"Regar Nance...you are not just a traitor..." Sol Racht muttered hoarsely. "You are a murderer! A murderer twice over!"

"Not quite," a male Yuke announced. "Rilanga still breaths! But Regar Nance...you are in no position to run,"

There was a thud of footsteps and a crash of glass. Sol Racht's roar of rage sounded as another thud followed. There was a piercing sound as ice crackled and sliced across the air like a spear across a beating heart.

"Now, you can't run." Sol Racht panted. "Never underestimate a good icestrike,"

What had happened?

"Des? Des! Des!"

Someone swore as clean up began and metal clad steps clattered up the steps. "Sera," Sol appeared at her door once more, his eyes darkened. Sol's helm had been lost in some way, his face scarred and dotted with splinters of wood.

Sera gaped as her heart tightened. His tone meant something bad had happened and she had the sinking feeling that she already knew what had occurred.

"Sol, what happened? Where's Des?"

Sol looked heartbroken and some emotion clogged her throat. "Sol? Where is Des?"

"He's dead," he whispered. "By his uncle's hand,"

"Get a phoenix down! One of the caravanner's has to have one and-"

"Sera." his voice was gentle. "I'm sorry. Regar Nance threw Des's body out the window, down the cliff. He's gone."

Her mouth fell open. "But-but-Sol...he was just here...he can't-he can't..." Tears flooded her eyes as she burrowed under the covers, sobbing. "He was just here..." Sol Racht himself was shamed at his failure to the young Lilty and cautiously approached the grief stricken young Clavat. "Des was just here..." she sobbed. He knelt at her bedside, rubbing her back soothingly as she sobbed into the covers.

"How can he be gone? He was just here."

* * *

_Epilogue_

_Regar Nance was a cowardly Lilty. Six years ago, after a nasty encounter with Goblin Wall, he stole the chalice and fled with it leaving his caravan to perish and the city with them. His fellow caravanners rushed after him at once despite their weakened state and wrested the chalice from him. He fled into the woods where they assumed he perished. The Recoraa Caravan found him however, believing his story of being separated from his caravan. He went to Recoraa with them where he stayed, assuring his hosts that he had sent word to his city._

_Six years after the betrayal of Regar Nance, the Alfitaria caravan received a message from Sera of Snowpoint (in the Kutelima Mountains). Her caravan had gone on without her since she had fallen to the miasma. Would any caravan with the time please go after them? Sol Racht decided to take on her request and recognized Regar Nance instantly upon entering Recoraa with the caravan to Regariver the news of her caravan to Sera in person._

_He discovered from talks with Des that Regar Nance was the young Lility's uncle. It took only moments to explain the events and only hours for it to end as it did. When he was confronted, Regar Nance attacked Sol Racht bringing several Recoraans and Des running. Regar Nance killed his nephew and injured Rilianga._

_Sera had met Des several years before during his second year in Alfitaria. They became great friends through letters and occasional meetings and often worked together to collect materials when their paths crossed._

* * *

Author's Note

* * *

**This was my first Crystal Chronicles fanfic. This was actually suppose to be a prequel for a multi-chapter but it got away from me and became this instead.**

**I created a sort of alternated version of the game world to fit my purposes and I intend to use this world in future fics. I believe an actual world such as the Crystal Chronicles world would be more vast and extensive so I tried to give it the appearance of this being so. This plot is a bit too heavy for the fic I'm planning so it became its own story. I really have no idea where the tragedy came from. It just wrote itself. Since it was a one-shot, I tried to clear things up quickly but I don't want too many completed endings so if there are loose ends, yay. : )**

**Also, I may use some aspects of this one-shot in future CC fics. I could have broken this up into two chapters I guess but it didn't make sense to break it up, it flowed so nicely. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed my first CC fic and please be kind enough to review.**

**(Note: Sera had two names but apparently it caused confusion so I changed it to simply one name.)**


End file.
